


You Know My Name

by Monsterunderkilt



Series: The Manse [4]
Category: Actor RPF, James Bond - Fandom
Genre: F/M, James Bond - Freeform, celebrities & real people - Freeform, real person fanfic, real person fiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 14:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17061686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsterunderkilt/pseuds/Monsterunderkilt
Summary: Daniel Craig—an old favorite “mancubine”—reports for duty





	You Know My Name

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, those heady days when Daniel Craig was first chosen to be the new James Bond. I hardly knew what to do with myself... except invite him to the Manse of course.

I'm at my desk in my office, watching my computer wallpaper morph from one fetching photo to another. I feel the silence of the Manse clinging to my mind and suddenly, a bit of whimsy act as teflon for my brain.

I pick up the phone. "Stephen, have Daniel sent to my office. No seriously. I’m about to take care of it. Just let me- STEPHEN. PLEASE. Thank you.” I roll my eyes and lean back in my chair with a sigh. I begin to peruse an issue of Harper’s Bazaar.

Seven minutes later, Daniel appears at my doorway. A little smirk hangs on the edge of his mouth. "Mum."

I don't move a muscle. "Shut the door," I say.

Daniel does as he's told, then stands attentive in the middle of the room. 

I sigh, tapping my fingernails on both armrests of my chair. "We had an incident yesterday."

Daniel nods once. "Yes, Madam."

I eye him seriously. "You were leaving your Guesthouse apartment to go to the pool... naked as God intended... and all my husbands were playing Cards Against Humanity in the courtyard garden." I fold my hands in my lap and lean forward a little. "You gave... well, one of them...quite a surprise."

Daniel, being the clever cookie he is, remains silent.

"How many naked hours have you logged this week already?" I ask.

Daniel purses his lips as he mulls it over. "Perhaps fifteen or sixteen."

"I appreciate your initiative, Daniel, I really do, but a few limits do apply." I shake my head slightly. "You can't run off and celebrate your new status in just any sector of Olympus. You're supposed to exhibit good judgement."

"I've gone starkers at the pool every morning since I've started living here and you've never complained until now."

"I don't care what you do around here, I only care what you get caught doing. Especially if the witnesses are...prone to jealousy."

Daniel's little smirk doesn't fade. 

I stand up and pace slowly around him, sizing him up, then I stop in front of him and catch his gaze. "I knew I promoted you to mancubine too early."

"Well, mancubines come and go and come back again," he says huskily, unfolding his arms and clasping them behind him. "So your mistake will last forever."

"Hmmm," I mumble with satisfaction as I reach up to give his semi-stubbly cheek a lick. He stares into me and his smirk becomes a bemused smile. I smile back. "I've always wanted to do that."

"Why didn't you just go with your gut, then?"

There's a knock on the door and Stephen pops his head in. "Is someone in here not trusting their gut?" he asks, then sniffs the air and stares at us, eyes gone wide with recognition. "Lotta hormones in here. I'll just be going."

The door closes and our attention is fixed upon each other once again.

Daniel nods. "I believe you were berating me."

"Yes... now to issue a punishment," I say as I contemplate. "You can start by losing the kit."

"Punishing my nakedness with more nakedness?" he says as he unbuttons his shirt. "Very subversive, indeed."

I help him unbuckle his belt and nod happily. "I'm all about the unexpected nudity."

He chuckles as things start falling to the floor. "You realize how contradictory you were just now?"

"Yes, yes. Now take off those socks."


End file.
